


Revelation

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Series: When You're Not Saving the World [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Clark tells Lois his secret, F/M, Light Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: Clark doesn't want to keep his alien identity a secret from Lois any longer.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: When You're Not Saving the World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? I'm just posting more ancient fics. This one is more than 2 bloody years old. T-T

The Kent’s living room was dark except for the glow of the TV. _The Day the Earth Stood Still_ was playing in black and white. Lois was spooning Clark on the couch. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, so she didn’t see his pensive expression.

“If that happened,” Clark began, “how would you react?”

“I’d be shocked, wouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, but…what would you think? Would you be scared?”

“Hm.” Lois thought for a moment. “Well, I wouldn’t immediately assume the alien was here to do us harm. After all, he said he came in peace, and the robot only attacks when the humans act aggressive. I’d be optimistic. It could be like Star Trek, or something. We can’t expect aliens to be diplomatic if we aren’t nice to them. But humans aren’t very good at being nice, are we?”

“No,” Clark mumbled.

When Klaatu, the alien character, appeared again, Clark said, “I’ve always related to him.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s just existing, trying to do something good. And yet, everyone’s afraid of him. They’ve got no reason to be, but they’re afraid.”

“That’s one thing humans are really good at: being afraid.”

“Yeah,” he said, voice trailing off.

Another minute passed, and he sat up. Lois looked at him curiously.

Before she could ask what was the matter, he said somberly, “I need to show you something.”

“Ok,” she said and sat up, too.

“Wait here,” he said before going upstairs.

He returned with something in his hand. He held it out to her. It was a small black object. The metal surface appeared smooth, yet it was oddly reminiscent of velvet. At one end was a pentagon with an S in the center. The other end was jagged. She turned it over in her hands.

“What’s this?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know where it came from, either.”

“What’s the S stand for?”

He shrugged. “There’s more. Come outside.”

They snuck out to the barn, and he opened the trap doors, wincing with every groan of the hinges. He jumped down with a flashlight, and she climbed down after him. He was pointing the flashlight downward, so she couldn’t see anything around them.

“I know you won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not. I’d die first.”

A moment of silence passed.

“I would never ask you to do something like that.”

“I know you wouldn’t. I’m just telling you.”

Another pause.

“I’m showing you this because I love you, and I don’t want to keep secrets from you anymore. No one really knows me, except my parents.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

He stepped away from her and raised the light. A hulking, grey object loomed in front of them. The part facing them was round and had the same style of S on it. She took the flashlight from him and walked around it slowly. There were bulb-like structures on the sides, as well as wires. She touched it and found it was made of the same strange metal.

“Is this a machine?” she asked in wonder.

“You could say that,” he said tensely.

“What does it do?”

He didn’t answer. In the meantime, Lois reached the back and spotted a pentagonal slot. She looked between it and the stick.

“Does this go in here?”

“I’ve never tried it. I’m worried it might turn on.”

“What happens if it turns on?”

“I’m afraid of losing it. It might…fly away.”

“Fly away? Are you telling me this is some kind of aircraft?”

He shook his head.

“It’s, um…It’s not…” he took a deep breath, “It’s not from this planet, Lois.”

She stared at him. “You mean, this is a spaceship?”

He nodded. Her automatic response would have been, _“How did you get a spaceship in your barn?”_ but she was already putting two and two together.

“Did it bring something here?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Are you not from here, either, Clark?”

Several seconds passed.

“No.”

She didn’t know what to say, so after a minute, she just said, “Ok.”

The thought had crossed her mind before, but she had dismissed it. The likelihood that Clark was an alien seemed too far-fetched. First of all, he looked human. Secondly, if a UFO flew over Earth, wouldn’t NASA or someone else have seen it? She continued around the ship till she ended up back where she started, in front of him. His brow was creased anxiously.

“Have you always known?

He shook his head. “Dad told me when I was 13. For most of my life, I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I used to think I was some sort of lab experiment, or maybe God made me like this. I guess, He did.”

“How did your parents find you?”

“The ship crashed in their field. They thought the government was going to show up, but they never did.”

“You look so human, though.”

“I know. I’ve never told my parents this, but I have a theory about that. Maybe, I’m a freak wherever I come from, so they sent me here. Why else would they not want me?”

His voice wavered slightly on the last sentence. Lois stepped closer and grabbed his arm.

“There must be another explanation. Do you have any clues?”

“Just those two things,” he said, glancing at the key and the ship, “Plus, it’s hard to find answers when you’re hiding. Can you imagine what would happen if the government found out about me? Look at that movie. They’d probably experiment on me. I just want to live a normal life.”

She handed the key back to him.

“I wish there was something I could do to help,” she said.

“You’ve done enough by believing me. Thank you. It means a lot.”

She squeezed his hands.

“Thank you,” he said one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
